


Just Another Christmas Eve

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Christmas Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're telling you a lie when they say the cat in Room 221B doesn't celebrate Christmas.</p><p>A short piece of fluff. Catlock. Johnlock, with slight mentions of Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisselle.S](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gisselle.S).



> This is a Christmas gift for my dear friend Gisselle. Thank you for your accompaniment over the past year, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Declamation-I don't own any of those characters. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC and each other.

_They are telling you a lie when they say the cat in Room 221B doesn't celebrate Christmas._

Well, Mycroft can say so- _but what does Mycroft know?_ -Sherlock thought with contempt (sort of) and strode along the rim of the sofa again, glancing at the brightly shining Christmas tree in the living room. Mycroft, as usual, was not home. Only that he was out on a date instead of working tonight- _well, it's Christmas Eve_ , Sherlock thought, _and even Mycroft needs a break from continuously working for months_.

What was the name of the date again? Gret? Gred? Something similar to that. Mycroft didn't tell Sherlock it was a date; but Sherlock just knew. He judged from the way Mycroft dressed, the look on his face, the nervous steps he took before looking in the mirror thrice, and the smell of a new colon he used. Plus, he heard him on the phone with a tone unimaginable for Mycroft. And he heard Mycroft murmuring the name. When it came to falling in love, even Mycroft became a fool.

As for Sherlock? Love was never a necessity for a good life.

But it was just too boring to be alone on a Christmas Eve. Sherlock glanced around and purred, scratching the cushions on the sofa. If only there was another cat! He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he was bored, and he wanted accompaniment.

But it was the same for every year. It was just another Christmas Eve.

 ***

Accompaniment came fast and unexpected, when Mycroft rushed in with snow on his coat and another grey-haired man by his side, a yellowish British Shorthair in his hands. The Shorthair was clearly suffering from the cold; he was soaked to the skin, he has unmelted snow on his head, and even from a distance Sherlock noticed the tips of his ear shivering. While Mycroft and the grey-haired man took care of the beaten-down-by-snow Shorthair, Sherlock formed the story in his head: an unexpected interruption of the date, the wandering cat unfortunately deserted on Christmas Eve but fortunately found by one experienced with cats like Mycroft, and Mycroft's clever plan-bringing both the cat _and_ the date home. Sherlock was pretty sure he couldn't be wrong about anything in this story.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Sherlock heard the grey-haired man ask.

"Absolutely," Mycroft replied, "Sherlock will know him."

"Are you going to keep him?"

"Let's see. But dear Greg, let's not think about that right now-I think I can say that we both know we have more important things to do, now that the cat is safe and sound." The last words were barely audible when they vanished on the other man's lips.

 _How typically well-planned-Mycroftish_ , thought Sherlock as he watched all of these happen.

 ***

Now that Mycroft and the man called Greg had begun to continue their date-Sherlock tried hard to ignore the noises upstairs-Sherlock was left alone with the new cat. He blinked through his short, thick eyelashes and stared at the intruder in a curious way. He studied the Shorthair, trying to get information as he usually did, but somehow failed. A moment later, he found that he was staring at the Shorthair's eyes, a brilliant blue that outshone the other features on its chubby face, a blue that reminded him of a clear summer day even if it was snowing inches deep outside. The furnace continued to burn; the firelight flickered in the blue summer skies. Sherlock was dazzled. He never realized that he could be dazzled-he was a sensible cat, his sense surmounted every physical existence (or he believed so), and never had those existences attracted him much. But at that moment, this theory stood no more.

"I'm John." the Shorthair broke the silence between them.

Sherlock meowed. "I'm Sherlock," he reached out his paw and prodded John's in a friendly way.

"Hi, Sherlock."

 ***

_We do celebrate Christmas. And this is the first Christmas Eve I don't spend alone._

Sherlock sat on the windowsill with John beside him, the snowy London night unfolding before his eyes. The distant street lights seemed dim in contrast to the brightness of the Christmas tree indoors, and the coldness outside seemed lightyears away.

"Welcome to my place, John." Sherlock purred merrily.

It would be untrue to say that he didn't enjoy John's quietly muttered "thank you".

He didn't even know why he was acting this way. Maybe it was just the Christmas spirit. Maybe it was not. Maybe it was just another Christmas Eve, but it didn't really matter.

Maybe it was indeed just another Christmas Eve. Maybe John wouldn't stay. Maybe he wouldn't feel the same way the next day. But maybe, just maybe… It could be start of something new. Something good.

And he was willing to see that.

_They are telling you a lie when they say cats in Room 221B don't celebrate Christmas._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece :D  
> I'm sorry if it is poorly written. I wrote it over a short interval of time, I didn't proof-read this and I didn't have a beta. Plus, English is not my first language. Apologies!  
> But most importantly, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!


End file.
